


Scare Tactics

by HotaruZala



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotaruZala/pseuds/HotaruZala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra hopes to scare Levi into her arms with a frightening story about a cursed house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scare Tactics

The two sat on a blanket on the floor in front of a lit fireplace as comfy as they could be. He had his arm around her middle, pulling her close to his side. It was during rare opportunities like these when they got to be alone, so they took advantage of them whenever they could. 

She gently placed her head on one of his strong shoulders and murmured: “This is bliss.” 

He simply nodded and replied with a relaxed: “Mmmm…yes it is.” 

Petra giggled at his cute response: “Well captain, now that you have a beautiful woman in your arms, what do you plan on doing with her?” She kissed his neck softly for emphasis and heard a slight, soft moan escape his lips as he replied in his usual cool tone:

“Well, I was going to do that, but you stole my move Ral.” 

She chuckled at his slightly pouty face: “Sorry. How about a story then? A scary story.” 

Levi eyed her skeptically: “Petra, we’re sitting in front of a lit fireplace, in a dark room, alone, quite possibly about to fuck; and that’s the first thing you think about?” 

Petra returned his gaze in a similar fashion and smirked: “If I get scared by my own story, then you have my complete and total permission, my hero captain; to protect me and take me right here on the floor.” 

The raven-haired captain’s face tinted a slight red as he tugged on his shirt collar and mumbled under his breath: “As long as we can do it on top of this blanket because the floor is filthy as shit.” 

The ginger-haired girl chuckled and nodded: “Ok. I’ll start then.” She then put on her most serious face as she began: “It was a dark and stormy night, much like this one; and in the middle of the woods sat a small, cute little cottage…” 

Levi held up his hand as he interrupted: “In these kinds of stories, I don’t think cottages are usually described as being "cute.”

She placed a finger over his mouth and hissed: “Shhhh! I’m not finished.” She continued: “The cottage was abandoned and had been for years because it was cursed. It was said that a man who had lived there was driven mad because of 2 instances. Firstly, whenever he tried to light a candle to calm himself in the darkness, it would instantly extinguish itself. In fact, any kind of light source he would bring home would never end up working…”

The cobalt-eyed captain interrupted again in his usual, disinterested voice: “So, the guy was living in a house that had too much of a cross breeze. I wouldn’t mind living in a house that was dark all the time. Usually when it’s dark, it means go the fuck away and don’t bother me. That’s how I like things, hell; that’s how most people like things, so why would something so stupid drive this guy crazy?” 

Petra sighed heavily and continued: “However,it was the second thing that drove him the most crazy. Whenever he would clean the house, it would never stay clean, in fact, each time; the mess would double until he was up to his knees in dirt, dust, and mold.” She now noticed her captain begin to twitch and his eyes widen slightly, so she decided to keep going: “One day, after a long day of cleaning; he waited and waited for the house to do it’s thing and double the mess, but…it never did. He was so happy that it had finally stopped that he decided he would reward himself by brewing himself a cup of the black tea he really liked, but when he got to the cupboard…it was gone. He ran around the kitchen checking all the cupboards, but there was no trace of his precious tea to be found.”

Levi gulped a little and his hands were shaking slightly: “Petra…stop.” 

The ginger-haired girl continued with a wicked grin as she stood up and circled her captain: “The man finally gave up and decided to go upstairs and take a bath to calm his nerves. Once up there, he had just slipped out of his clothes, and was just about to get into the tub when…he saw it.”

The now noticeably anxious captain asked, his tone concerned: “W-what was it?” 

Petra carefully knelt down behind him, placed her hands on his shoulders, and then, without warning; screamed as if she were a teenage girl in a slasher movie: “SOAP SCUM!" 

Levi gasped and jumped in both surprise and fright, causing her to land on top of him, a wicked smirk on her face as she finished:

“The End.” 

The raven-haired captain responded with a hiss, his face red in embarrassment at his reaction: “Damn it Petra! What the hell?!” 

She giggled and asked coyly: “So…does this mean I now get to have my way with you on the floor…Levi?” 

He smirked slightly, giving into those amber eyes of hers: “Tch…fine.” He pulled her down to him so their bodies were now touching as he finished with a devilish smirk and in his usual cool voice: “I have a scary story for you too Petra.” 

She gazed deep into his piercing, cobalt eyes; and asked in a soft murmur against his neck: “Then tell it to me captain.” 

Levi groaned a little at the sudden touch of her mouth on his neck before beginning in his cool, serious tone: “It was dark, and two people were alone in a room with only a small fire to light it…and then…” He finished by whispering in her ear: “…the girl realized…she was no longer wearing a bra.” 

Petra gasped, her face red, and her eyes were as wide as saucers as she took a moment to feel underneath her shirt: “H-hey! Where’s my…?!” Before she could finish, she noticed the captain she was hovering over and straddling, now sitting up along with her and smirking as he produced her black lacy bra from his pants pocket, twirling it around his fingers in an enticing manner. She hissed, her face red in embarrassment and surprise: “W-when did you?!” 

Levi continued smirking as he replied, his voice still cool and serious: “Well…it was a dark and stormy night…” With that, his lips were on hers, and she was now under his spell once again.


End file.
